The Dark Earth Realm
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: SM/R1/2 What if Queen Serenity's sacrifice was for nothing? When Beryl attacked and was sealed away, she came back ten years before Luna and Artemis appeared to guide the princess to victory. The world, and possibly the universe, is under Beryl. But for h
1. Prologue

"The Dark Earth Realm"  
Lady Rinehart  
  
The idea came from Bambi Star. It amazingly original and creative and I hope I do justice to the idea.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
What if Queen Serenity's sacrifice was for nothing? No, not for nothing, just harder to appreciate. When Beryl attacked and was sealed away, she came back early. Ten years before Luna and Artemis appeared to guide the princess to victory.  
Beryl's been ruling the earth for about ten years. In those ten year she's enslaved its population and opened the gates to several different dimension. She rules the world, now she wants the Universe and any others she can get her hand on.  
The power of greed was always a large quality human have. Greed is the one thing that drives human to do some of the most ruthless and heartless things. Greed leads to hatred and onto death. A chain reaction hit the earth and it seems that all of mankind is doomed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ranma grunted as he walked the halls of Beryl's castle. He was wearing a uniform of dark material, seemingly leather. The pants were tucked into knee high black boots and a black belt went around his waist. He had a whip strapped to his side, along with an instrument that has no name. His shirt was sleeveless, showing off the muscular arms of a general. He had pieces of armor around him, but not much. The more armor the weaker the wearer.  
Ranma had just had a run in with Endymion, the prince who currently kept the Queen's bed warm. Endymion had thrown a few comments about weakness at Ranma, and being who he was, hadn't let the prince get away with some talk he couldn't even back.  
Even though Ranma had clearly won the fight, Beryl-sama hadn't like that he'd injured her boy-toy. Of course, she let it slide because Ranma had just lead her army to their fifth outer-stellar victory. He may not like Beryl or the world she's created, but he also wanted to survive.  
Ranma stopped and looked out on of the many windows in the passageways. Even though it was in the middle of the day, no light shined through these windows. The sun's rays could not penetrate the deep purple clouds that forever encircled the earth. The sky was a dark red, stained like blood. The castle was placed a top a cliff over looking a sea. The sea was also red, though, with a more rusted color to it. The ocean did not break in gentle waves below, but crashed against the rocks like they were taking some sort of revenge out on the castle.  
Someone tapped Ranma's shoulder and he turned quickly. He smiled when he saw it was only Ryoga, a one-time rival but now companion through the darkness, and second high general after him.  
  
"You shouldn't stare out like that." Ryoga said a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "You might want to jump."  
  
"Jump?" Ranma questioned cynically. "I'm not a cowardly enough to jump like Kuno was. If I go down, I'm at least taking Endymion down first."  
  
"I don't see why you let the guy get under your skin." Ryoga said, motioning for Ranma to follow him. Ranma did so after glancing once again at the red sea and sky. "He's not worth the extra air."  
  
"I have my reasons." Ranma replied, making the words sound final. Ranma did not like talking of his past, especially the one dealing with Endymion. Ryoga smiled.  
  
"Beryl-sama wants us to meet in the throne room." His smile grew wider. "She said we'd be getting our reward."  
  
"I can do without another badge and sheild. I've got too many to count."  
  
"I do believe our surprise will be much different than the usual." Ryoga said letting a mysterious tone flavor his words. The walked in silence, each with their own thoughts, before coming to a large set of iron door.  
These doors were very thick and hard to get through. The color was that of light gray, but black bars ran vertically down the doors to make them seems as if they were stepping into a prison. Ranma pressed a hand against a panel on the side. An eerie green light scanned his hand and the door slide into the walls at a slow pace as if daring the men to make sudden actions. The boys stepped in.  
The door was a top two large black marble staircases than went in opposite direction in a soft curve to meet on a lower floor. The stairs, however, were moving in a slow mechanical way. The men stepped on and waited to be brought to the bottom. Upon reaching the distention, they once again looked over a balcony into the throne room. Both boys gasped.  
Down below Beryl sat on a black throne with a red, crushed velvet seat. She was watching as fifty or so women in chains fidgeted about uncomfortably. The women wore dresses from rags to gown of beauty. Ranma looked over their faces and stopped on a blonde.  
She was gorgeous. Soft, golden hair fell about her messily in waves upon waves down her back. Her body was clad in a torn a ripped fuku of sorts. He was suddenly reminded over school girls' uniforms he'd read about once. The color was dark blue and it met with what looked like to be the remains of a bow. Unfortunately, under the bow was missing, sowing off smooth skin and lean muscles. A bit of whit was wrapped around her hip and this went of into a blue skirt. The apparently short skirt was ripped to the point of indecency. Her shapely and wonderfully sculptured legs were at the mercy of any eyes that wished to view them. Knee high, red boots adorned her legs, though again, these were mere left overs of the original shoes.  
From this height, Ranma could not make out her face, but he got a great view of everything else. He and Ryoga made their way to an elevator and through the girls. They stopped in front of Beryl's throne. Endymion had come out of hiding during their decent upon the room and now stood next the Dark Queen. The boys bowed. Beryl spoke.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, you are two of my youngest warriors, yet, you have conquered more for me that a majority of my older commanders. Even at the age of eighteen you are brave and wise beyond your years. I wish to honor you today." Many of the diplomats and other general, commanders, and soldier who were in the room, clapped loudly. Endymion did not clap.  
  
"These girls are my newest batch. As you know, at the age of sixteen, all girls are taken and given work as servants and slaves whereever I like. Some, though, are criminals my men have recently captured. I will let you chose one girl to your liking that you may keep." Beryl said grinning. "Take your pick boys." She waved over the heads of girls.  
Ranma glanced around and spotted the golden haired girl from before. He paced over to her and looked her over. Her head was down, most likely in embarrassment. She was more glorious up close but he wanted to see her face.  
  
"Look up." He said gently, though, in her ears in was an order. She didn't take orders. Her head shot up, her chin out in determination. Her chained hands came up hitting Ranma in the side of the face. Her eyes glared defiantly up at him.  
Ranma put a hand to his throbbing cheek. The girl was feisty. He liked that. Her face was perfect. Her eyes, he noticed, looked like a blue sky on a clear day he'd once see a picture of hanging in his mother's room. However, at the moment, these beautiful eyes were clashing dangerously and Ranma was reminded of the crashing sea wishing to take revenge for unknown reasons. He smiled.  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Kinda weird and dark I know, but hopefully interesting. Usagi has become Sailor Moon, as you can tell, but not with Luna's help. I'll explain later.  
  
Next Time: "Well, she certainly is beautiful." Endymion said, looking over Usagi. She glared at him from behind Ranma. She didn't like this man at all. "If you can't use her, I can."  
"Use her?" Ranma asked, for the first time giving Endymion the pleasure of knowing more than he knows.  
"Of course. She your new bed mate." Endymion said with a laugh. "Why do you think Beryl gave you a slave girl?"  
  
Lady Rinehart  



	2. The Gifts

"The Dark Earth Realm" A Truce  
Lady Rinehart  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma watched in interest as the girl struggled against the chain and   
guards. She looked like a tiger, caged and out of place among   
different animals. She jerked hard again, forcing one of the guards   
to smash into the wall. Ranma laughed. The girl glared.  
  
"I'll take it from here, men." Ranma said, glancing at the struggling   
girl. Her eyes still held the determination from before, but they   
also showed signs of tiredness and fatigue.  
  
Ranma took the chains from the more than willing guards and hauled the  
girl beside him. She grunted, and tried to break free. Unfortunately  
for her, Ranma was stronger than both the guards were. He   
reciprocated her pull. She fell forward and against him.  
  
"I suggest," he started calmly, "that you remain still. I would hate   
for your wrists to she bruised or cut." He said this was a large   
amount of tenderness. The girl was almost shocked into believe any   
man like *him* could care.  
  
When he got no reply, other than a blank stare, Ranma continued his   
journey to his chambers. The corridors were now lighted with candles   
that gave an iridescent glow. Looking out the large framed windows,   
Ranma saw the night sky. Black seemed to seep around like an inky sea  
of darkness. There was no moon, for it had been destroyed the minute   
Beryl came into power, and even at night, dark clouds circled the   
earth, cutting the world off from the stars.  
  
In this bleakness, small machines floated about, guarding and   
surveying the area. Though no one on earth was fool enough to attack   
Beryl's fortress, those from other worlds tried a lot. These attacks   
were useless, for at night Beryl's castle was locked safely in a dome   
of energy. Nothing got in, nothing got out.  
  
Ranma paused at Ryoga's door, debating on whether or not he should   
check on his friend. The girl Ryoga had picked looked very similar to  
Ranma's choice. Though, Ryoga's girl had been dressed as a lady, not   
a warrior.   
  
That again surprised Ranma. He stole another look at his prisoner as   
they began walking again. She, as Beryl had told him, had created   
quite the mess in the eastern capital. She had defeated several   
legions from Jedite's army and had begun to collect others to fight.   
Though there were only two girls that were recognized as leaders,   
there was over a hundred members of their cause. Ranma decided he   
could use that to his advantage.  
  
They reached his door soon, and he reached to unlock the codes and   
spells he around his room. As they stepped in, a black cat with a   
golden, crescent Moon jumped onto Ranma's shoulder. The girl jumped   
slightly, straining against the chains. Ranma smiled a petted the   
cat.  
  
"This is only Luna." He gently stroked the cat's back as she purred.  
The girl stared at the feline. "I know you've probably never seem a   
cat before. Beryl got rid of all cats but two. She gave one to me   
and another to Ryoga." The girl reached out and stroked the cat.  
  
"You're not like the others?" The girl asked. Ranma tilted his head to  
the side in confusion. He shut the door and paced to the bed,   
dropping the chains in the process. The girl looked shocked.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me?" She asked quietly. She was shocked   
that anyone of Beryl's generals would let their slaves run around.   
Ranma took the key he had attached to his wrist and handed it to her.  
The girl looked even more shocked.  
  
"No, I don't plan to hurt you." He smiled. "I don't plan to let you   
go completely either." Even though Ranma had been raised to up hold   
honor, he wanted to know this girl better. Shaming a woman in anyway   
was unforgivable, or so he was taught. Beryl, of course, said   
differently. That's why she gave gifts like *her*.  
  
"Tell me your name." Ranma said sitting down on his bed. The girl had  
sufficiently un-cuffed the irons around her wrists, letting the chains  
hit the ground in a clatter. She rubbed her left wrist gently while   
she paced over to a chair. She didn't want to be here but knew better  
than to run from someone with so much power.  
  
"Usagi." She replied hesitantly. Ranma smiled at her. She looked   
very uncomfortable in the wooden chair she sat in, like it was going   
to swallow her at any given moment. He decided to find out as much as  
possible about the intriguing girl.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome." He saw the girl's intake of breath and she jumped  
to her feet. Her eyes were flashing wildly as she stepped behind the   
chair. Ranma looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You're the worst of the generals!" She accused. "You're Beryl's   
first commander. I want to leave!" She was backing up frantically   
and looking at Ranma with now frightened eyes. She had tried so hard   
to be brave, for her family and friends, but being locked in a room   
with one of the most powerful beings was intimidating. She pressed   
her back to the wall as Ranma stood.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I promise no harm will come to you." He stepped   
closer, but stopped when she tried to press herself into the wall.   
"I'm sorry. I don't know why really, but I'm sorry for making you   
scarred. Please, talk with me."  
  
"Talk?" Usagi's voice was almost hysterical as she found renewed   
strength in her crazed state. "You just like all other men. You want  
exactly what every man wants!"  
  
"And what, pray tell, would take be?" Ranma inquired. He didn't   
exactly know what this girl was talking about and was lost at her   
accusations. Usagi's eyed the man before her and gulped. She knew  
better than to trust anyone, especially someone who was so close to   
Beryl. She was preparing to answer when a knock sounded on the doors.  
Ranma grabbed her and threw her down on the bed. Usagi gave a squeal  
of protest but was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Ranma!" Ryoga's muffled voice came through the door. "Hello! I   
wanted to talk to you." Ranma walked to the door and opened it.   
Ryoga smiled warmly and stepped into the room. He pulled a blonde   
girl through after himself. She looked quite uncomfortable, but she  
wasn't struggling. Ranma shut the door.  
  
Or would have if a hand hadn't stopped him.  
  
"You boys don't mind if I come in, right?" Endymion asked silkily. He  
didn't wait as he sidestepped Ryoga and walked toward Ranma's table.   
He pulled a chair out.  
  
"Get out, Endymion." Ranma growled. Endymion shrugged and glanced at   
Usagi, who lay sprawled across the bed. Usagi stood from the bed.   
"Well, she certainly is beautiful." Endymion said, looking over Usagi.  
She glared at him from behind Ranma. She didn't like this man at all.  
"If you can't use her, I can."  
  
"Use her?" Ranma asked, for the first time giving Endymion the   
pleasure of knowing more than he knows.  
  
"Of course. She your new bed mate." Endymion said with a laugh. "Why   
do you think Beryl gave you a slave girl?"  
  
"I'm not like you." Ranma growled through clenched teeth. "She stays   
with me."  
  
"What ever you say." Endymion stood and looked around again. Ryoga   
was still rooted in the same spot as before, just inside the room.   
His 'companion' was trembling behind him. "I've got to run anyway.   
You know how busy I can get." He laughed as if it was some private   
joke. Tossing one more glance Usagi's way, he walked out of the room.  
  
"Jerk." Ryoga whispered, closing the door. He smiled over at Ranma.   
"How you liking your present?" Usagi sprang to life at this.  
  
"He's not." Usagi said steeping in front of Ranma. "Is that all we   
are to you…you… losers! Just someone one can bed and then throw   
away!" She knew this wasn't the smartest thing to be saying to two of  
the most powerful being on earth, but she was scarred, and she hated   
being scared.  
  
"You've got us mistaken with Endymion." Ryoga replied. "We don't take  
advantage of girls." As to prove his point, the girl behind him   
slipped around, the chains dropping to the ground. She smiled at   
Usagi.  
  
"I'm Minako." She whispered softly. Usagi blinked. "They're not as   
bad as you think. Just listen to them." She reached out and took   
Usagi's hand. She gave it a squeeze.Usagi didn't know why, but she  
believed the carbon copy of herself. It might have been the look in  
the other girl's eyes or the way she radiated with friendliness, but  
she trusted this girl. Usagi sighed and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
************************************************  
  
It was strange, Ranma concluded, talking to this girl. They, as in   
Ryoga, Usagi, Minako and himself, had been seating in this room   
forming a truce. It didn't tale long for Minako to believe that he   
and Ryoga wanted to take Beryl down, but it took Usagi sometime.   
They'd gone through many stories as to why they hated Beryl.  
  
Ryoga's reason was simple. Beryl had killed the girl he loved. Wiped  
her out with a single blow. The girl, as Ryoga had said, was   
beautiful in every way. She had been a great material artist and had   
owned her own dojo. Beryl killed her because the girl, Akane, had   
been secretly teaching and leading people to oppose the dark queen.   
One of Beryl's spies had found out and Beryl killed her. There was no  
time for good byes and Ryoga was determined to make Beryl pay. He'd  
been working to get on her good side for a sneak attack.  
  
Minako had always had a grudge against Beryl for taking away her   
brother, Duo. Minako said that her brother used to be the most fun   
loving and carefree guy around. Beryl had selected him along with   
some other boys to become bodyguards for her. Her brother was now   
known as Shinigami, a ruthless killer that obeyed Beryl's every   
command.  
  
When it became Usagi's turn, she refused to tell her story. "All you   
need to know is, I don't like Beryl." And that was all she said.   
Ranma refused also.  
  
"I told my story." Ryoga grumbled as he and Minako left. Minako waved  
at Usagi once before she left. Ranma sighed as he leaned against the  
door. Usagi was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Is it painful?" She asked softly. Ranma, knowing what she meant,   
stepped over to her. He looked down at her.  
  
"Very." He whispered bask. She stood, not knowing what pushing her to  
do it, placed her arms around him. She hugged him reassuringly. "I   
want her to pay… for her to suffer." He mumbled as his head dropped to  
her shoulder. Usagi continued to hold him, her hand rubbing gently on  
his back.  
  
"I'll try to help." She said. "I still don't trust you too much, but  
I'll help." Ranma smiled into her shoulder. "We both need rest."   
Ranma pulled away from her.  
  
"There's only one bed." Ranma replied. He began to pull off his   
shirt. Usagi blushed brightly. "It fairly large and I don't mind   
sharing it." At Usagi look, he continued. "I promise I won't touch."  
He pulled his pants down to reveal black boxers. He pushed the   
blankets down and got in the bed. Usagi stared at him a moment before  
sighing.  
  
"You don't have a shirt I can borrow?" She seemed to be suddenly aware  
of how bare she was and she'd didn't want to get in a bed with this   
very attractive man with only bits and piece of her uniform covering  
her. Ranma rolled over.  
  
"Dresser." Usagi turned and opened the dresser. Inside were many   
leather outfits and she rambled through until she found a black slick  
shirt. She pulled it over her head. It reached about mid thigh and   
the sleeves went past her hands. She paced back to the bed and   
climbed in.  
  
"Good night, Usagi."  
  
"You too."  
  
************************************************  
  
Not much, but I promise the next chapter out VERY soon.  
Lady Rinehart  



	3. An Informative Day

"The Dark Earth Realm" An Informative Day  
Lady Rinehart  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Usagi woke up to a warm fuzzy feeling. She was mildly confused until the events of yesterday stormed through her mind. And the dream. She flushed, though in the darkness, you couldn't tell. She berated herself for thinking such things. She flopped over and breathed in the pillow's scent. She flopped over again when *his* smell invaded her space.  
Her face was afire and her heart beat widely in her chest. She didn't like the way she was feeling. She didn't like the way *he* was making her fell. She rolled over again and then two arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Keep still." A groggy voice whispered in her ear. She felt Ranma's bare chest pressed against her back. One of his legs lay between her's and his arms were tucked comfortably around her. She had an intake of breath.  
  
"Ranma…" She stopped when a light snore reached her. She sighed again, and tried to sleep. That wasn't an easy task when she knew what her dreams were going to be about.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma grinned as the eerie red light basked Usagi in its glow. She looked absolutely magnificent. She had some how found her way into his arms last night--not that he minded. He was quite content to just hold the blond angel, but he knew she'd wake up.  
He'd had a pleasant enough sleep. His dreams had been about her but he didn't blush. He'd enjoyed the dreams, even if that's all they were. He thought about what he'd have to do today. He'd have to train Usagi some. While she was surprisingly powerful, she didn't have enough control over that power. He ginned again.  
  
"Morning sunshine." He whispered in her ear. The warm air tickled and she rolled over. Thinking it was still a dream, she pulled Ranma down some. Ranma was slightly shocked but enjoyed the way her fingers traveled across his chest and how her other hand ran through his hair. He decided he wanted to taste her. He leaned down.  
Usagi didn't know why this dream felt so real; but then again she didn't really care. She wanted him, now. His lips pressed against her in a passion that woke Usagi up. She knew no dream was this blissful and she pushed against his chest. Ranma didn't seem to agree with her though and continued his assault on her mouth.  
He now lay partially on top of her; one hand on her breast and another behind her head. His fingers trailed across her flesh cause Usagi to moan into his mouth. He pulled up for air. Glancing down at her he decided that she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her eyes were glazed but she soon focused on him.  
  
"How dare you…" She muttered, rage escaping each word. He kissed her again, this time for a shorter amount of time, before rolling off her. Usagi sat up and readjusted her shirt.  
  
"You liked it as much as I did." Ranma said, running a hand through his hair. He was glad he'd cut the braid off now; her hands flowed through better with it gone.  
She glared at him, but didn't deny the truth to his statement. She smiled suddenly and slid off the bed. She waked over to him and placed a hand on his bare chest. "I thought you didn't take advantages of girls?" She said quietly, in a seductive tone. Ranma grinned wolfishly.  
  
"You're not such a girl." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're more woman than girl." He leaned down and kissed her softly, but with passion. "Trust me, okay?"  
Usagi contemplated this for a moment. Until yesterday she'd thought anyone who worked for Beryl was scum, but Ranma sure didn't act like an evil henchmen. He was kind to her, but then again, thought he was rushing her a bit.  
  
"Look buddy, I don't really mind the kissing, but keep the touching to a minimum." She replied. Ranma smiled.  
  
"You know we'll have to pretend you're my sex slave right?" He asked. She nodded. "You need some training. I'll have to train you."  
  
"Why?" She asked. Ranma had walked to a small machine that stood near his bed. He pressed a few buttons and a leather outfit appeared. "You'll have to wear this." He smiled. "You'll look great." She disappeared into his bathroom and came out minute later.  
Usagi looked very uncomfortable. The pants were very tight and the two belts hung loosely at her side. The shirt was more like a bra. It had leather straps crossing around her shoulders and neck. She looked up at him.  
  
"Like I said, great." He pulled on some leather pants and a black shirt. He handed her a black silk shirt. She put it around herself. After she was done she walked to the mirror.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little revealing?" Usagi asked timidly. The silk shirt was small and tight. The top button was missing so there was nothing to cover her. Ranma walked around and stood behind her.  
  
"No. For being a sex slave, you're wearing a lot. Plus," He said, slipping a hand down her arm, "you look great." Usagi shivered slightly. "Let's go. Ryoga and Minako will be waiting."   
  
Ranma led her out into the hall. Usagi glanced around in wonder, for yesterday she had barely seen a thing. Ranma gave a small pull to her arm and they were off. The large corridors were no lighted so most of the light came through the windows. Ranma enjoyed the look the shadows made playing across Usagi. They stopped at a large set of double doors. Ranma wrapped a leather-clad hand around Usagi. They stepped through.  
The room was massive. It appeared to be a training area of some kind. Many men and women stood, sat, and lay about to various things. Ranma glared at the men who were staring at Usagi. He tucked her closer and the men looked away. They walked through the area and came to a smaller set of double doors. Ranma again opened these.  
This room was much smaller. It had various training equipment lying around. Usagi spotted the only occupants in the room, Ryoga and Minako. Ryoga sat at a table in the corner. Minako was admiring herself in one of the mirrors hung around the room. She, unlike Usagi, wasn't covered from head to toe. She wore a very short leather skirt and a strapping leather bra. A transparent lace shirt warped around her upper body. Minako giggled as she turned to greet Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako squealed. "You look so cute!" Usagi fingered the loose belts and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, real cute." Usagi muttered, looking over herself once again.  
  
"Well, girls." Ryoga said, standing. He faced the pair as Ranma came up behind him. "Let's get started."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Agh! No, no. Look, try this." Ranma was having a difficult time. Usagi was a fast learner in the stances and movement he taught her, but she didn't seem to grasp putting them into action. It was hard for her to concentrate on the movement and trying to defend against other attacks. Ranma saw potential, but he also knew that Usagi had a long way to go before she'd be ready to help him in his plans.  
  
"No!" Ranma shouted after Usagi, once again, mixed attacks up. Ranma wasn't a very patient teacher and Usagi wasn't a very happy learner. This was a bad combination. "Can't you do anything right?!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Usagi muttered, getting off the ground from where she had fallen. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Look, buddy. This is hard. I'm just starting out."  
  
"Minako's just starting out and she's gotten farther today then you have!" He shouted. It was true; Ryoga had taught Minako many things and she learned them quickly. It almost seemed as though Minako was truly made for combat.  
  
"Maybe it's the teacher." Usagi retorted. "Maybe Ryoga's a better guide than you. Maybe he's better than you. I bet he understands when someone messes up." Ranma made a small grunting noise signaling that he didn't care what she thought. "I even bet he's a better kisser than you! Probably better in b-"  
Usagi train of speech was abruptly cut off as Ranma pushed her against the wall. Usagi gasped as his arms encircled her waist and picked her up off the ground. Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously as his lips pressed against her in a hard kiss. Usagi couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.  
Ranma almost immediately stopped the kiss as soon as she began to respond. He glared at her with a chill that could freeze a Marian fire. He pressed his lean body against her more, if it was possible.  
  
"Do you still think he'd be a better kisser?" Ranma asked softly. His voice also came out huskily from the kiss. His eyes were still cold, but were also filled with a desire that only Usagi seemed to pull out of him.  
It was difficult for Usagi to breathe. It seemed as though Ranma was mad, for what reason she was unsure. All she knew was there was no way Ryoga could be as passionate a kisser as Ranma. She's been kissed before, and in the same manner, but the emotion she felt from the young general made her weak in the knees and that made her mad also.  
Usagi didn't like this feeling. She'd seen many women be treated as though they were nothing but toys that men used. She had a feeling that Ranma was not like that, but the thought that there was a possibility that he was… it scared her. Especially since she'd been thinking with her heart lately. It screamed to be held by the dark-haired general and that confused Usagi to no end.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Ranma asked gently. He placed Usagi back on the ground. He saw conflicting emotions in her wondrous blue eyes and wondered if he was the cause. He'd only kissed her because he had to physically erase the memory she created of her and Ryoga. While he knew Ryoga would probably never see Usagi like that, the thought still was wrong to him. Usagi should only kiss him. Him, and him alone.   
  
"Please don't do that again." Usagi softly whispered. Ranma barely caught the quiet breath. Though Usagi, with all her might, enjoyed the sweet kisses from Ranma, she also didn't want to be forced or pushed into anything to quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ranma said. "But it's hard, you know. Not kissing you I mean." He released her slowly. "I know I'm tough and that I can be, uh, insensitive sometimes, but I promise not to ever truly hurt you. I'll protect you."  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling brightly. Suddenly, the couple was interrupted by a very loud and rude voice echoing through the room.  
  
"Ranma, report to the throne room immediately!" Beryl's voice sounded around. Usagi subconsciously moved closer to Ranma. Ranma grunted and moved away.  
  
"Don't worry. She can't see into this room; it's protected." He lightly kissed her forehead and began to walk away.  
  
"Hurry back!" Usagi shouted. Ranma grinned in an arrogant way before leaving the room. Usagi mentally chided herself for getting so deeply attached and involved with such a strange man.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma kneeled at the base of Beryl's throne. Endymion stood just slightly behind the dark chair, smirking. Beryl uncrossed her legs and stood, motioning for Ranma to do the same. He did so.  
  
"Endymion informs me that you have yet to have made use of my gift." She said silkily. "Does she not please you?"  
  
"Uh, yes she does, your majesty. I'm just, uh, taking my time with her."  
  
"I don't like it." Beryl said. Ranma frowned. "People of power should have no remorse for such things. Also, I want her bedded. I plan to use her child to future my power. If you do not want to be the father, then Endymion will. You have a week." She turned to go to her own chambers. "You are excused."  
  
************************************************  
  
I know it's been a while, but its here right. Hope you guys enjoyed and 'When Blue Clashed With Blue' next part should be out soon too.  
Lady Rinehart  



	4. Sadness Insured

"The Dark Earth Realm" Sadness Insured  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Ranma's past is revealed. Sadness insured, so beware.  
  
************************************************  
  
Endymion smiled at the look of bewilderment and shock on Ranma's face. It had been he who had convinced the queen that a child from such a pair would be quite useful. He'd also hinted that if Ranma were loyal, he'd have no problem caring out the order. The best part was, the queen had given him permission to make *sure* the girl was used 'properly'.  
  
His smile widened at that thought. He knew that Ranma had too much honor to force himself on to a woman. He also knew that the girl wouldn't give herself freely to someone she barely knew. He watched as Ranma came out of his stupor, nodded, and walked out of the throne room. He was quite happy to note the quickened pace to the young general's step.  
  
He himself was quickly formulating a plan to get that beautiful slave in his own bedchambers. Why, with Beryl as his only lover at the moment, he could certainly use such a lovely slave. He began to walk away when Beryl called him back. He sighed. So much for a relaxing afternoon of planning mayhem…  
  
************************************************  
  
Usagi fidgeted again. She knew something was wrong. While she'd only just meet Ranma, she felt very deeply connected to him and he was positively radiating with rage. He'd come back for seeing Beryl and had begun to train her again. Both she and Ryoga inquired about the meeting, but he'd refused to say. She hadn't messed up or complained for the fear he'd turn that near-anger towards her.  
  
They were now walking, or in Ranma's case storming, towards his rooms. She was trying to keep up and not trip in the process. She felt concerned, as well as fear, for the man she was following. He was obviously mad and uncomfortable, and for some reason, Usagi wanted to comfort him. This shocked her, because she shouldn't be feeling like this towards him, no matter how nice and good looking he was.  
  
They stopped abruptly, and Usagi noticed they were at their destination. Once he was finished 'unlocking' his rooms, she was pulled inside. He grunted in frustration, walked to his mini bar, and poured him something to drink. He took a sip and stared at the glass of red liquid. Usagi stood next to the door, waiting for him to talk to her, but after a few minutes, she got mad at him.  
  
How dare he ignore me! She didn't think, not matter what Beryl had said, that he had any right to ignore her. She voiced her opinion rather loudly. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but you shouldn't ignore me!" She crossed her arms over her chest as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Look, it just-" He cut off. He returned his eyes to the bar and filled another glass with a red drink. He offered it to her. She took it slowly, bring it to her lips. "It's an alcoholic drink I've dubbed a Jubliee Corkscrew."  
  
She drank the liquid and found it cool contents refreshing. He peered at him over her glass. "I'm waiting."  
  
"I loved my mother, you know." He said, staring at the wall. She blinked at the suddenness of his statement. She saw that he was trembling slightly so she walked to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to continue. "She was the most important person to me. My father, on the other hand, was cruel and abusive."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly. He smiled at her.  
  
"Beryl took control of the earth a little more than ten years ago. But she appeared and began to attack its populace about twenty years ago. My father was quickly sucked into her world. He took me away from my mother at the age of four to train me." He sighed. "When I was around ten, I surpassed my father in skill and power. I went in search of my mother. Unfortunately, her last known living place was destroyed. I didn't know what had happen to my mother."  
  
"You don't have to tell me, you know." Usagi whispered. They were now sitting on the bed.  
  
"I want to." He assured. "I confronted my father on it. He told me she been put to better use. I didn't understand. He told me that I was to begin training under one of Beryl's generals, Kunzite. The man had taken interest in me and he only taught the best. There were nine others in the class. Five boys who were to be train to be Beryl's body guards, a boy name Kuno who came from a noble family, Ryoga, and last Endymion."  
  
"Both Endymion and Kuno were several years than the other boys. They'd been training with Jedite, the second in command. Endymion took a quick dislike for me, because I was at his level at such a young age. He, being about seventeen, and me only ten. The other five, boys that were picked because of certain 'traits', kept to themselves. Kuno and Endymion seemed to be friends, while Ryoga only tolerated me. He'd been angry that I was stronger than him also, and was my rival for several years."  
  
Ranma took a sip of his beverage continued. "When I was about fourteen, Ryoga's intended was killed. It was I who consoled him, kept him from going on a rampage. We've stuck together ever since." He paused. "All this time, I'd been trying to find any information I could about my mother. It was Kuno who told me that my father had sold my mother to a rich family. He'd refused to tell me whom and had laughed at me."  
  
"I searched. Ryoga helped, and in two years I'd found that it was Endymion's family that she belong to. I of course confronted him on the matters."  
  
"Is that why you hate Endymion so?" Usagi asked. Ranma was leaning back on her and she was gently running her hand through his hair comfortingly.  
  
"Yes and no." He replied. "Endymion laughed at my questioning. He'd said that Nodoka, my mother, use to be his father's 'favorite' slave." His eyes hardened. "He bragged about this. He bragged that it _her_ his father taught him where a woman place was." His fists clenched. "When my mother became with child - Endymion's child - she was killed. Murdered because she dared to be pregnant." His eyes shut and a tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
Usagi was having trouble keeping herself for crying also. The trauma and pain Ranma and his mother must have gone through… She hugged him and rocked him. He wiped the tear away. He sat up suddenly and almost knocked her back.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. I'll kill Endymion and Beryl for everything." Usagi was frightened by the gleam in his eyes. The way he spoke sent a chill down her spine. "If Genma were not already dead, I'd kill him too."  
  
"I understand." He turned his eyes to her. He focused on her face. He stood from the bed and glared at her.  
  
"You couldn't possibly." He said, an uncharacteristically sneer to his words. "You probably came from a loving family where you were the princess to them."  
  
Anger appeared in her eyes and she jumped from the bed as well. "How dare you assume anything about me!?" She yelled. How dare he?! She'd been through hell, just as he, and he dared accuse her of not understanding? Before she could speak again, he cut her off.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just-" He stopped and sighed. "I'm going to go cool off. Please just…" He turned and was out of the room.  
  
Usagi could only stare at where he'd been. The man goes and tells his life to her, then accuses her of not understanding. She sighed, realizing that she may not have handled it a well as she should have, but neither did he. She felt a depth of caring for him and she flopped down on the bed. She inhaled his scents from the pillows.  
  
She'd never felt this way. She'd never felt such fullness in her heart, so while that it almost hurt. She sometimes didn't know if she should hit him or kiss him. She could close her eyes and picture him perfectly, every detail. He brought out the best, and the worst, in her. She didn't know if she should be happy or mad at this. What was this?  
  
She looked at the door. She stood and walked forward. She contemplated going out and decided she should find him. She steeped into the hallway, the cold air embraces her and making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk in the direction her heart told her to go.   
  
She hadn't gone far when a hand stopped her. Hoping in was Ranma she spun around. It was not Ranma.  
  
Standing directly, and closely, in front of her was Endymion, with out his amour. He smiled, a wicked smile, and began to speak. She had to admit the man was handsome, though he was not on Ranma's level.   
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, all the pulled trying to come of charming.  
  
"I was… looking for Ranma." She said. His presence was doing things to her mind, not the things Ranma does, but ones that were creating bad omens in her head.  
  
"Why, he is with Beryl. He is her most loyal subject." She looked skeptical. "I promise you hat Ranma will always put His Queen first, no matter what." He pulled out a small, very tiny, package.  
  
"What is that?" Her curiosity and naiveté made him smile. His desire for her was quickly rising and he needed to carry out his plans.  
  
"It is for when you ever feel the need to be free." She doubtfully took it and put it in her shirt pocket. "I hope you never have need of it." He said. His cool, calculating eyes shifted to something behind her. "Ranma! How nice to see you?"  
  
"Leave, Endymion." Ranma growled out, taking Usagi under his arm. He didn't like the thought of her and him… talking.  
  
"I was only trying to help the lost girl, Ranma." He, none the less, turned and walked away. He tossed a look over his shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again, Usagi."  
  
As soon at Endymion was out of earshot, Ranma turned to her. "What were you out of the room?" He pulled her along. "Did he say anything wrong? Did he harm you?" She shook her head negatively. They were inside his chamber once again.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." He said. "I didn't mean to speak to you in such a way." He smiled lightly. "Lets get some sleep. Tomorrows another big day."  
  
She nodded. He once again stripped down to his boxers and she to his long shirt from the night before. They slid in and he shut the light off. Each were thinking very different thoughts in their hand were kept awake.  
  
She pushed Endymion words away and focused on what Ranma had said earlier. He was still hurting and the way he'd spoken of his past made Usagi think of her own. She felt the tears rise. She turned to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, hold me, please." He nodded to her and pulled her into his embrace. After a while he began to drift into sleep, his last thoughts wondering who was the one really comforting whom.  
  
************************************************  
  
I promise the next chapter out very soon. Hope you liked it though I plan to turn it away from such depression. It got way to sad at the end and I want this to be a, for lack of better words, enticing story.  
  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
